The Ballet Of Souls: The Violence, The Madness And Love
by MammaDiva
Summary: Isaac n'a personne sur qui comptait sauf ses nouveaux amis, son Alpha. Et si son voisin lui avait son secret, se pourrait-il que sa vie change du tout au tout, l'amour est au bout du tunnel et le bonheur se trouve de l'autre cote de la rue. Fin de saison 2 revisité. Sterek en second plan établie.
1. Chapter 1

Je reprends juste après la saison 2, mais j'ai gardé en vie le père d'Isaac Lahey.

Une envie de revisiter cette fin de saison qui m'a frustrer au possible

Tw appartient a Jeff Davis sauf l'histoire...et c'est tout.

Je préviens de suite, cette fiction est en quatre partie

1) Isaac

2) Jackson

3) Stiles - Sterek

4) Jisaac - Stilinski Family

Pour finir on remercie ma beta (IantoIsAlive) super génial ainsi que mes deux muses (Aurelia Sterek et Sanga) pour cette OS en quatre partie (qui a la base devait faire un seul et même chapitre).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Isaac**

Ils en avaient parlé ensemble à de nombreuses reprises, avaient débattu sur le sujet, pesé le pour et le contre, essayé de nombreuses combinaisons de repli au cas où ça se passerait mal. Il est vrai que Stiles Stilinski était passé maître dans l'art des plans B de repli catastrophiques qui fonctionnaient.

Depuis sa transformation en loup, Isaac avait du mal à contenir son désir pour un jeune homme aux courbes plus qu'appréciables, mais au comportement plus que détestable, capitaine de Lacrosse, tombeur de ces dames, idole du lycée, je nomme Jackson Whittemore.

Celui-ci aussi, était devenu un Loup-garou, mais suite à des soucis personnels, il s'était métamorphosé en Kanima, créature de vengeance.

Il avait été manipulé par Matt, un camarade de classe avide, puis par Gérard Argent, le grand père chasseur psychopathe et malade d'Allison.

Pourchassé par Derek, Boyd, Erica et lui-même.

Grâce à Lydia et Stiles, Jackson avait réussi à redevenir lui-même, mais était décidé à partir malgré tout en Angleterre pour s'éloigner de Beacon Hills.

Malgré tout, Isaac voulait vivre une vie normale, son père devait savoir la vérité. S'il se doutait de comment ça finirait, il se devait tout de même de tenter le coup, pensant quand même que son séjour à l'hôpital, après son agression ratée du Kanima, l'avait calmé.

Il avait attendu le dîner, préparant les plats que son père préférait.

Il s'installa quand son père lui donna l'autorisation et se lança.

_ **Papa** …

_ **Tu as encore fais cuire ta viande trop longtemps. Tu ne peux pas faire des efforts culinaires ? Faire cuire de la viande ce n'est pas compliqué.** Son père lâcha ses couverts et bu une gorgée de sa bière. Si Isaac faisait le compte, son père en était à sa septième bière. Il souffla en se disant que ce n'était sûrement pas le bon soir. **Putain c'est trop dur** ….

_ **Tu veux que je te fasse cuire un autre steak ?**

_ **Non, ce que je veux c'est un fils qui ferme sa gueule pendant que je parle. Un vrai fils, pas un bâtard que je suis obligé d'éduquer à la place de son propre père, et parce que sa mère a préféré partir sans donner de nouvelle** **plutôt** **que de l'éduquer elle-même.**

Isaac n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son père, était en train de lui dire….. Zappons ce passage, car celui-ci se leva bruyamment et brutalement de table, vociférant des insultes à son égard.

_ **En plus d'être un bâtard incapable, tu ne m'écoutes même pas quand je te parle, fils de catin.**

Mr Lahey sortit de la cuisine pour revenir cinq minutes après avec une batte de baseball en acier.

Il titubait, tanguant dangereusement, les yeux révulsés et l'haleine chargée d'alcool.

Isaac se leva brutalement en faisant chuter sa chaise. Malgré son statut de loup-garou, il savait que ses os pouvaient quand même se briser. Mais comment pourrait-il expliquer à son géniteur qu'il avait la capacité de se régénérer après les coups de batte ?

Son père était peut être imbibé, mais jamais il ne comprendrait sa soudaine guérison. De plus, Isaac avait fait enlever le congélateur du sous-sol avec Derek et Stiles le jour même dans la matinée, son père était devenu fou, mais il avait réussi à s'échapper par la fenêtre de sa chambre et ne revenir que quand son père était parti au bar.

_ **Papa calme-toi s'il-te-plaît, tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital, ce n'est pas bon pour toi….**

_ **Ta gueule sale fiotte, petite pédale suceuse de bites, garage à bite !**

_ **Quoi…que, comment ?**

_ **C'est simple petite tante. J'ai écouté ta conversation téléphonique tout à l'heure avec le fils du Shérif, c'est lui ton mec, ça m'étonne pas, un garçon élevé que par son père ne peux finir que PD, vous vous êtes bien** **trouvés** **!**

_ **Stiles est mon ami, il m'aide simplement, tu…comment peux-tu m'insulter comme ça ? Ça ne t'a pas** **suffit** **d'être attaqué parce que tu as déconné avec Matt ? Tu es horrible. Et pourquoi tu dis que tu n'es pas mon père ? Je ne comprends plus rien.**

Isaac était perdu, ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, trop de questions sans réponses, trop de soucis, si bien qu'il ne vit pas son père s'avancer.

Il reprit conscience du danger quand il sentit son épaule se briser sous l'impact de la batte. Son père ne s'arrêta pas là, il frappa à l'aveugle mais enchaîna les coups, tête, bras, quand Isaac tomba au sol, Mr Lahey frappa à coups de pieds dans son ventre et continua de frapper jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac ne fasse semblant de s'évanouir pour échapper à son attention.

Mr Lahey se lassa et lâcha sa batte, qui laissa un bruit métallique résonner aux oreilles d'Isaac. Il sortit de la maison en braillant des insultes contre son fils, et partit en voiture pour boire un verre de plus dans son bar.

Isaac resta au sol, la bouche pleine de sang, des larmes plein les yeux, attendant que ses blessures se résorbent.

Mais rien, aucunes de ses blessures ne voulaient guérir. Il pensa à cet instant, que c'était peut-être son destin de mourir des mains de son père.

Un bruit attira son attention dans l'entrée. Il fit un effort pour se redresser malgré ses blessures, il grimaça et s'appuya contre le mur en attendant que son père ne revienne à la charge.

 **_ Isaac ?**

Le susnommé leva les yeux vers l'étranger dans sa cuisine, Jackson Whittemore dans toute sa splendeur, un short court assez moulant, sa veste de Lacrosse ouverte sur son torse imberbe et musclé, sans tee shirt.

 **_ Isaac ça va ?** Dit-il en se précipitant vers lui et s'agenouillant à ses côtés, inspectant chacune de ses blessures, laissant ses doigts effleurer le visage du blessé.

_ **Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas, et surtout pourquoi tu ne guéris pas ? S'il te plaît Isaac aide-moi à comprendre.**

Isaac releva la tête, et croisa le regard véritablement inquiet de son fantasme, mais il se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Se fondre dans son regard et s'y perdre.

_ **Viens avec Moi**. Jackson souleva Isaac en mettant son bras sous son épaule pour le soutenir et l'aida à marcher.

Ils sortirent et firent attention que Mr Lahey ne revienne pas, quand ils traversèrent la rue pour entrer furtivement dans la demeure.

_ **Ne t'inquiète pas** **,** **mes parents sont en Floride pour une semaine en amoureux, prescrit par leur coach de vie.** Jackson ricana de la stupidité de ses parents, faire confiance à un drogué aux anxiolytiques, quelle intelligence.

Isaac ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche, son incompréhension de la situation le perturbait.

_ **Bon je vais devoir appeler Derek, parce que si tu ne réponds pas et que tes blessures ne se soignent pas, je vais devoir faire quelque chose.**

Isaac marmonna quelque chose que Jackson ne comprit pas malgré ses dons de lycanthrope.

_ **Répète boucle d'or** **.**

_ **Stiles.** Répéta Isaac. **Appel Stiles s'il-te-plaît.** Isaac sentit une pointe de jalousie dans l'odeur de Jackson, malgré cette situation Isaac se sentit sourire.

Jackson l'emmena dans sa chambre et l'installa sur son lit avant de descendre passer son coup de fil.

Quand il remonta avec un nécessaire de santé, Isaac était debout devant sa bibliothèque, admirant des photos. Certaines dataient de son enfance commune avec certaines des personnes qu'il connaissait, mais qui ne faisait plus partie de son cercle d'amis, le pourquoi du comment lui échappait. Isaac s'en foutait, il avait mal partout, mais il était dans la chambre de l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux.

Isaac se tourna dans sa direction quand il l'entendit remonter, et le dévisagea sans vergogne et sans faire attention, Jackson bomba le torse et fit tomber sa veste au sol.

_ **La vue te plaît Lahey ? Je me laisserai bien tenter par un approfondissement de ton inspection mais tu n'es pas en forme, et papa Stiles m'a bien fait comprendre que si je faisais du mal à son bébé Isaac, j'allais le payer très cher.**

_ **Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?** Ce fut la seule question. Il y avait plein d'autres questions qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser... par exemple sur l'inspection en profondeur.

_ **Parce que je t'aime bien, enfin plus que « bien » mais pour le moment je vais devoir te soigner car d'après Stiles, il y a quelque chose qui bloque ta guérison, comme moi par rapport au Kanima.**

_ **Tu m'aimes «** **bien** **» ?**

_ **Isaac allonge** **-** **toi et enlève tes fringues que je puisse m'occuper de tes blessures.**

Isaac devint rouge pivoine en pensant qu'il allait devoir se retrouver en boxer devant Jackson, ses hormones se mirent à faire des leurs.

_ **Allez Isaac, plus vite je te soigne, plus vite on pourra** ….

_ **Pourra quoi ?**

Jackson prit sur lui et s'avança tel un prédateur vers sa proie. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Isaac et le rapprocha de lui, il lui souleva le tee shirt et lui enleva. Leurs torses se touchèrent, Isaac ressentit des décharges électriques parcourir tout son corps, et quand Jackson l'embrassa, faisant soupirer de délice son compagnon de meute, des milliers de papillons s'envolèrent dans son bas ventre.

Leur baiser se fit empressé, brutal mais tellement délivrant, Isaac y mit fin à contre-cœur et regarda avec amour Jackson.

_ **J'ai compris pourquoi mon corps ne voulait pas guérir !**

_ **Ah oui !?** Jackson se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents et déposa une multitude de baisers dans le cou d'Isaac. Il le repoussa délicatement vers le lit, lui faisant lâcher des soupirs de luxure, qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer l'envie de Jackson, de coucher au sens propre avec le jeune bouclé, mais il ne fit que l'allonger sur lui-même quand il se couchèrent.

OOOOOoOOOooOoO

Quand Stiles arriva à la demeure Whittemore une heure plus tard - oui car Mr Hale n'avait pas voulu le laisser sortir du lit à trois heure du matin seul, mais il avait quand même réussi en lui faisant la plus belle gâterie de sa vie, et en lui en promettant d'autres s'il était sage. Toutes les lumières était éteintes et celles des Lahey étaient toutes allumées. Stiles pouvait entendre Mr Lahey vociférer des insultes à son fils absent.

Il entra comme si c'était chez lui, il était déjà venu la semaine d'avant pour discuter avec Jackson, son premier ami, le tout premier avant Scott. Celui-ci avait fait une crise de jalousie quand Scott était rentré dans sa vie, et l'en avait éloigné. Stiles connaissait la maison par cœur pour y être venu à de nombreuses reprises.

Il entra en toute discrétion dans la chambre et sourit comme un débile heureux en apercevant le tableau que lui offrait la nuit.

Jackson tenait fermement Isaac dans ses bras, tous les deux endormis, un air paisible sur le visage.

_ **Jackson va réfléchir à deux fois avant de vouloir partir maintenant.**


	2. Chapter 2

TW appartient a Mr Jeff Davis, sauf la réinterprétation de l'histoire.

Je reprends juste après la saison 2, mais j'ai gardé en vie le père d'Isaac Lahey.

 **Personnages :**

 **Jackson**

 **Isaac**

 **Stiles**

 _ **Retour en arrière – Point de vue de Jackson**_

Jackson ne savait plus quoi faire, allongé sur son lit depuis dix minutes, il repensait à sa discussion avec Stiles.

Il avait enfin renoué les liens avec son ami d'enfance, _maudit McCall_ pensa-t-il.

Dès son arrivée dans l'école, Stiles n'en avait d'yeux que pour lui, Scott par ci, Scott par la, déjà à six ans Jackson n'aimait pas la concurrence, mais il préféra pour ne pas souffrir, s'éloigner, enfin s'éloigner, plutôt bannir Stiles de sa vie. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, ne l'approchant plus, le frappant quand il venait trop et au fil des ans, une colère contre les deux garçons fit sa place dans le cœur du blond. Mais depuis deux ans tout a changé, Scott est devenu un loup délaissant son soit disant frère, pour une fille.

Et malgré les efforts de Stiles pour aider Jackson quand celui si devint un Kanima, créature reptilienne serviteur de la vengeance, tuant des gens sous le contrôle d'un humain stupide, et tout ça à cause de ses problèmes familiaux. Ses parents qui malgré ses notes excellentes, ses résultats sportifs incroyables, ne voyaient en lui rien d'autre qu'un trophée à leur tableau de chasse, surtout pendant les repas mondains où il était obligé d'aller, les soirées de gala et de bienfaisance – attend, j'en étais où ? Ah oui... - STILES STILINSKI, malgré ses efforts, pour le faire redevenir humain et lui faire prendre conscience des problèmes qu'il avait, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette colère, jusqu'à le blesser physiquement pendant l'attaque au bureau du shérif.

Mais dans tout ça, il savait que Stiles ne lui en voudrait pas longtemps. La preuve quelques jours après le combat contre Gérard Argent qui avait pris son contrôle après la noyade de Matt, il était venu le voir, entrant chez lui comme si de ne rien n'était, ils avaient parlé longtemps, sur Lydia, sur sa famille, sur ses sentiments envers l'hyperactif, les meutes et surtout sur un jeune bouclé au corps fin et musclé, aux yeux bleu océan et aux boucles blondes dont Jackson était tombé amoureux et pour finir leur conversation, Jackson lui avait annoncé qu'il souhaitait partir de Beacon Hills pour éviter de souffrir encore, et c'est là qu'une phrase interpella Jackson.

 __ Ne soit pas si sûr de ce que tu avances, l'amour est complexe, mais quand on comprend le regard « ou les grognements »_ _,_ Stiles fit le signe des guillemets, d _e l'autre être aimé, et bien_ _ça_ _te change la vie._ Stiles lui fit un sourire radieux et amoureux puis il se leva du lit de Jackson l'embrassa sur le front en lui demandant de réfléchir à son idée de départ pour l'outre-mer et s'en alla, laissant le sportif réfléchir.

C'est ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, trois jours d'affilés, il se leva vraiment le troisième jour quand il entendit un bruit de grand congélateur percuter les murs de la maison de son fantasme à pattes, Isaac Lahey. Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu à moitié nu dans les douches, un an auparavant, il en était tombé dingue. Ne pensez pas que Jackson ne soit attiré que par son physique.

Non sérieusement, regardez le corps d'Isaac Lahey, un fantasme à l'état pur, un corps de rêve, fin tout musclé, des yeux d'un bleu à vous noyer dedans, des bouclettes blondes soyeuses qu'on voudrait y laisser nos mains, l'agripper pendant qu'il vous….

Nous nous égarons. Voilà que Isaac accompagné de Stiles et Derek, sortaient un grand congélateur. Il pouvait ressentir la terreur d'Isaac jusque chez lui. D'ailleurs ce dernier tourna la tête dans sa direction se sentant observé et lui sourit timidement. Jackson sentit son cœur se mettre à battre furieusement, son loup glapissait et ronronnait de contentement devant le sourire du bouclé. Jackson se cacha comme un adolescent pris en flagrant délit de matage de filles dans les vestiaires.

Quand il fut sûr qu'il n'était plus présent dans la rue, il jeta un œil et tomba sur un Stiles tout sourire qui l'observait à son tour et ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il avait entendu des éclats de voix dans la demeure Lahey et vit Isaac sauter du toit par la fenêtre de sa chambre comme un voleur, sûrement pour échapper à l'homme qui lui servait de père, un alcoolique notoire qui avait déjà eu des problèmes de justice et dont la femme avait mystérieusement disparu il y a de ça sept ans.

Il le vit partir terrorisé malgré le fait qu'il était un loup garou à présent. Avait-il peur de blesser son père sous le coup de la colère ?

Son cœur se serra de savoir le jeune homme dont il était tombé amoureux être entre les mains alcoolisées d'un père abusif et destructeur.

Il sortit dans le jardin familial se détendre et profiter que ses parents ne soient pas en ville, pour plonger nu dans la piscine. Il fit quelques brasses et longueurs pour ne penser a rien.

Il prit conscience que la nuit était tombée quand les lumières du jardin s'allumèrent et sortit de la piscine pour se diriger vers son siège, prendre la serviette et se sécher lentement le corps, faisant pression sur une certaine partie de son corps qui se tendit quand il pensa à Isaac sous la douche, l'eau glissant sur ce corps qui avait l'air délicieux. Il était jaloux de ces gouttelettes qui avaient la permission de toucher ces muscles tendus par l'effort mais détendus sous la pression de l'eau chaude.

Il entra dans la maison et pour se calmer, il prit une vodka avec des glaçons et monta s'habiller.

A peine fut-il dans la chambre que des hurlements d'ivrogne et des battements de cœur frénétiques l'assaillaient de toutes parts. Il enfila la première chose qu'il avait sous la main, son mini short de nuit blanc et enfila sa veste de Lacrosse.

Il descendit en trombe dans les escaliers, écoutant derrière la porte. Il entendit le père Lahey sortir de la maison, parlant de pédales et de tantes, brayant que son fils avait mérité sa correction, il l'entendit mettre sa voiture en route et partir.

Sans plus attendre, Jackson traversa la route qui séparait leur maison et entra, il suivit l'odeur de sang, les battements de cœur irréguliers et l'odeur désagréable de la honte.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il trouva Isaac à terre baignant dans son sang.

 **_ Isaac ?**

Isaac leva ses yeux vides et inexpressifs sur lui. Jackson ressentit un frisson d'horreur, Isaac avait des blessures aux bras, aux jambes et quelque unes au visage.

 **_ Isaac ça va ?** Il se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, inspectant chacune de ses blessures, laissant ses doigts effleurer le visage du blessé.

_ **Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas, et surtout pourquoi tu ne guéris pas ? S'il te plaît Isaac aide-moi à comprendre.**

Isaac releva la tête et croisa le regard véritablement inquiet de Jackson, mais son jeune blessé ne lui répondit pas.

_ **Viens avec Moi**. Jackson souleva Isaac en mettant son bras sous son épaule pour le soutenir et l'aida à marcher.

Ils sortirent et firent attention que Mr Lahey ne revienne pas quand ils traversèrent la rue pour entrer furtivement dans la demeure.

_ **Ne t'inquiète pas** **,** **mes parents sont en Floride pour une semaine en amoureux, prescrit par leur coach de vie.** Jackson ricana de la stupidité de ses parents, faire confiance à un drogué aux anxiolytiques, quelle intelligence.

Isaac ne lui répondait toujours pas, il semblait perdu et désorienté face à la situation. Jackson aussi était perdu, mais il devait l'aider, son loup ne pouvait tolérer que quelqu'un fasse du mal à son compagnon ! Compagnon ? Jackson comprit enfin pourquoi il se sentait mal quand Isaac se sentait mal, Stiles lui avait expliqué le terme « Compagnon ».

Jackson s'inquiétait de plus en plus du silence d'Isaac et surtout de ses blessures qui ne voulaient pas guérir. Il ne fallait pas que son compagnon meurt, il en était hors de question.

'Appeler Derek', pensa Jackson en pensant au terme compagnon et Stiles. Comme si Jackson n'avait pas compris la relation que leur cachaient à tous, l'Alpha et l'hyperactif.

_ **Bon je vais devoir appeler Derek, parce que si tu ne réponds pas et que tes blessures ne se soignent pas, je vais devoir faire quelque chose.**

Isaac marmonna quelque chose que Jackson ne comprit pas malgré ses dons de lycanthrope.

_ **Répète boucle d'or.** Jackson aimait bien ce surnom, ça lui donnait un air fragile mais fort et surtout indépendant mais en quête d'aide.

_ **Stiles.** Répéta Isaac. **Appel Stiles s'il-te-plaît.** Jackson se sentit jaloux, il n'en avait aucune raison mais c'était plus fort que lui. A peine retrouvé, il voulait le garder un peu pour lui. Bon avec Derek ce n'était pas la même chose, quand il baissa les yeux vers Isaac, il crut apercevoir un léger sourire.

Jackson l'emmena dans sa chambre et l'installa sur son lit avant de descendre passer son coup de fil.

_ **Stiles je suis** **désolé** **de te déranger, j'ai** ….

_ …

_ **Non mais j'ai Isaac à la maison dans ma chambre sur mon lit** …..

_ …

_ **Mais triple idiot** … ,dit Jackson en grognant.

_ …

_ **Il y a eu du grabuge avec son père** **. J** **e ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je l'ai retrouvé** **, il était dans un** **sale état** **et** **ses blessures ne veulent pas guérir** …

_ …

_ **D'accord donc** …

_ …

_ **Ok je fais ça, mais t'es** **sûr** **?**

_ …

_ **D'accord** **à** **tout à l'heure.**

Jackson raccrocha, finit son verre de vodka posé dans la cuisine, fouilla dans la pharmacie du rez-de-chaussée pour prendre la trousse de secours, prit son courage à deux mains puis monta.

Quand il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, Isaac était debout devant sa bibliothèque, admirant des photos.

Isaac se tourna dans sa direction quand il l'entendit remonter et le dévisagea sans vergogne et sans faire attention, Jackson bomba le torse, fit tomber sa veste au sol.

_ **La vue te plaît Lahey ? Je me laisserai bien tenter par un approfondissement de ton inspection mais tu n'es pas en forme, et papa Stiles m'a bien fait comprendre que si je faisais du mal à son bébé Isaac, j'allais le payer très cher.**

_ **Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?** Ce fut la seule question qu'il lui posa mais sentit l'envie provenir d'Isaac, l'envie et le désir, alors Jackson se lança.

_ **Parce que je t'aime bien, enfin plus que « bien » mais pour le moment je vais devoir te soigner car d'après Stiles, il y a quelque chose qui bloque ta guérison, comme moi par rapport au Kanima.**

_ **Tu m'aimes «** **bien** **» ?**

_ **Isaac allonge toi et enlève tes fringues que je puisse m'occuper de tes blessures.**

Isaac devint rouge pivoine, ce qui fit encore plus envie à Jackson. Il sentit les hormones d'Isaac faire des leurs.

_ **Allez Isaac, plus vite je te soigne, plus vite on pourra** ….

_ **Pourra quoi ?**

Jackson prit sur lui et s'avança tel un prédateur vers sa proie. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Isaac et le rapprocha de lui, il lui souleva le tee shirt et lui enleva. Leurs torses se touchèrent, Jackson ressentit des décharges électriques parcourir tout son corps, alors il se lança et l'embrassa, faisant soupirer de délice son compagnon de meute.

Leur baiser se fit empressé, brutal mais tellement délivrant, Isaac y mit fin et regarda Jackson avec amour.

_ **J'ai compris pourquoi mon corps ne voulait pas guérir !**

_ **Ah oui !?** Jackson se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents et déposa une multitude de baisers dans le cou d'Isaac. Il le repoussa délicatement vers le lit, lui faisant lâcher des soupirs de luxure, qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer l'envie de Jackson, de coucher au sens propre avec le jeune bouclé, mais il ne fit que l'allonger sur lui-même quand il se couchèrent.

OOOOOoOOOooOoO

Quand Stiles arriva à la demeure Whittemore une heure plus tard - oui car Mr Hale n'avait pas voulu le laisser sortir du lit à trois heure du matin seul, mais il avait quand même réussi en lui faisant la plus belle gâterie de sa vie, et en lui en promettant d'autres s'il était sage - toutes les lumières était éteintes et celles des Lahey étaient toutes allumées et Stiles pouvait entendre Mr Lahey vociférer des insultes à son fils absent.

Il entra comme si c'était chez lui, il était déjà venu la semaine d'avant pour discuter avec Jackson, son premier ami, le tout premier avant Scott, celui-ci avait fait une crise de jalousie quand Scott était rentré dans sa vie, et l'en avait éloigné. Stiles connaissait la maison par cœur pour y être venu à de nombreuses reprises.

Il entra en toute discrétion dans la chambre et sourit comme un débile heureux en apercevant le tableau que lui offrait la nuit.

Jackson tenait fermement Isaac dans ses bras, tous les deux endormis, un air paisible sur le visage, il prit un drap et les couvrit.

_ **Jackson va réfléchir à deux fois avant de vouloir partir maintenant.**

 _ **Moment présent**_

Stiles aperçut une photo qui le fit sourire, un souvenir qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Sans un bruit, ce qui était un exploit pour lui, il s'avança vers la bibliothèque et prit le cadre. Il caressa du doigt le visage de sa mère le tenant par le bras, riant au éclat face à une madame Whittemore hilare qui tentait de nettoyer son fils avec le jet d'eau. Ils avaient réussi par un jour d'été à jouer dans la boue alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux les invités d'un gala crée par Mr Whittemore pour le bureau du Shérif en l'honneur de la promotion de Mr Stilinski. Les costumes avaient été ravagés.

Stiles posa le cadre et regarda le tableau qui s'offrait à lui, sortit son téléphone pour immortaliser ça mais surtout pour faire enrager Lydia Martin, qui disait à tout le monde qu'elle savait tout sur tout le monde.

Il fit un cliché, ferma son portable et sortit de la maison, pour rejoindre son cher et tendre (enfin tendre ouais ouais ça dépendait des jours et encore) Sourwolf, qui devait l'attendre pour un second round.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le dernier chapitre de cet OS centre sur Jackson et Isaac, mais bientôt le chapitre bonus centrée principalement sur la version de Stiles, Derek et le Shérif.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire le remaniement de celle-ci.

Bonne lecture les p'tits loups.

Je reprends juste après la saison 2, mais j'ai gardé en vie le père d'Isaac Lahey.

 **Personages:**

 **Jackson**

 **Isaac**

 **Stiles**

 **Sheriff Stilisnki**

Jackson/Isaac

Jackson était réveillé depuis bientôt une heure, mais pour rien au monde il voudrait sortir de son lit. D'habitude à cette heure-ci il était debout et faisait son footing dans le quartier, puis une séance de musculation dans la salle du sous-sol de la maison et puis pour finir un peu de yoga pour détendre les muscles et accroître sa souplesse.

Non aujourd'hui, un corps chaud était allongé sur le sien, un corps qu'il avait espéré posséder depuis des mois et pas qu'au sens propre. Isaac Lahey était plus que désirable au possible, mais au sens figuré aussi, le tenir contre lui, l'entendre respirer, sentir son souffle au creux de son épaule... Des frissons se mirent à parcourir son corps et une partie de son anatomie se fit plus dure au fils des respirations de son aimé.

Il sentit un sourire caresser son cou, puis des petits baisers le parsemer, remontant jusqu'à son lobe qui se fit mordiller. Ses sens se mirent en alerte. Une main remonta le long de sa hanche, caressant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvait trouver. Pendant que celle-ci s'aventurait sur son corps, le propriétaire déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes jouant un ballet doux et sensuel jusqu'à ce que la langue de Jackson se fraye un chemin au travers et rencontra sa jumelle et le ballet se fit plus entreprenant, plus fort.

Quand Isaac cessa le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, il fut très étonné de l'haleine fraîche de son compagnon.

_ **J'ai toujours** **une** **boite de bonbons à la menthe glaciale dans ma table de nuit, alors j'en ai pris un**. Jackson se mit à sourire devant l'air choqué de SON homme.

_ **Tricheur, moi je dois avoir une haleine de chacal et je t'embrasse** **,** **la honte.** Isaac commença à se lever mais Jackson ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, il tira doucement sur son bras et le réinstalla auprès de lui.

_ **Tu es parfait, je ne suis pas aussi superficiel** **qu'il n'y parait** **.** Il l'embrassa encore pour lui prouver **. Et si je te préparais un petit déjeuner de prince ?**

_ **Tu n'es pas** **obligé** **de fai** …

 **_ Tu es** **à** **moi Isaac Lahey, et en tant que tel, je te traiterai en prince, en roi, tu seras mon monde et ma vie, maintenant, aujourd'hui et** **à** **jamais…enfin si tu le** **souhaites.**

Isaac se trouva sans voix, jamais de sa vie quelqu'un ne lui avait parlé comme ça, et jamais il n'aurait cru que Jackson puisse lui faire une déclaration, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais entendant ses battements de cœur, il savait qu'il lui disait la vérité.

_ **Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner une réponse de suite, je veux juste que tu** **saches** …

_ **Non, ça va, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être choyé, ma mère est partie l'année de mes 9 ans après une énième dispute avec mon père, et mon père m'a** **tabassé** **et** **enfermé** **dans un congélateur pour me punir à partir de mes 11 ans** **. L** **es seules personnes qui m'ont fait sentir important c'est Derek quand il m'a** **proposé** **la morsure et Stiles** **qui** **ne m'a jamais regardé comme un monstre ou une erre** **ur. I** **l m'a aidé et épaulé, surtout quand** ….Isaac se stoppa lui-même et rougit. Jackson fut intrigué par le comportement de son aimé, qu'est ce qui pouvait le rendre honteux et gêné, surtout avec Stiles, il commença à s'imaginer des scenarios coquins qui lui fit monter la jalousie, que sentit directement Isaac.

_ **Ne te fais pas de films, il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec Stile** **s. J** **e n'ai pas envie que Derek m'écorche et puis c'est à lui que j'ai annoncé mon attirance pour toi.**

_ **Derek et Stiles ? Attend moi aussi je lui ai dit que** …

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, un rire apaisant et heureux, ils venaient de se rendre compte que leur ami était le gardien de leur amour secret.

Jackson embrassa Isaac et le serra fort dans ses bras, huma l'odeur printanière de son compagnon, une odeur de feuille mouillée et d'herbe fraîche. Cela l'apaisait et l'excitait en même temps.

 **_ Allez on va petit déjeuner et après on se fait un petit plongeon dans la piscin** **e.** **NON attend j'ai mieux, tu vas te mettre sur une chaise de jardin et je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner ? De toute façon ce n'est pas négociable.**

Jackson se leva du lit et huma l'air, une odeur étrangère et connu lui titilla les narines. Stiles était passé hier soir pendant leur sommeil, _petit voyeur_ , pensa-t-il.

Jackson farfouilla dans ses tiroirs, trouva ce qu'il cherchait, deux maillots de bain, un short rouge court et un maillot de bain tanga noir, puis passa dans son armoire et en sortit deux serviettes.

Il prit sa main et l'attira vers lui, l'attrapant par la hanche et l'embrassa à la volée avant de l'entraîner hors de la chambre pour se diriger au rez-de-chaussée. Il l'emmena directement dehors sur la terrasse.

Isaac observa le jardin terrasse….

Il descendit dans l'eau et s'immergea jusqu'au cou, laissant la tête en extérieur afin de regarder, enfin plutôt mater son homme qui s'affairait dans la cuisine.

Il fit quelques longueurs, s'aérant la tête et ne pensant pas à son retour chez lui. Il savait que son père voudrait des explications, bien que dans un an il aurait dix-huit et pourrait faire ce que bon lui semblera, actuellement il n'avait que dix-sept ans et devait se plier au bon vouloir de son père. D'ailleurs était-il véritablement son père ? L'annonce que lui avait faite Barney Lahey, l'avait complètement chamboulé. Il aurait un père biologique autre que lui ? Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Son père lui avait-il mentit pour le faire souffrir ? Où était sa mère ?

Jetant un œil à Jackson qui préparait des oranges pressées. Il se mit à se demander à ce qui pourrait se passer au lycée. Allaient-ils s'afficher ? Devrait-il être l'amant caché de Jackson Whittemore ? Devait-il en parler à Stiles ?

Sa maman louve lui avait été d'une grande aide depuis sept mois. Malgré sa récente mise en couple avec « louloup Sourwolf », Stiles avait toujours du temps pour ceux qu'il aimait. Isaac ne comprenait pas pourquoi il restait ami avec le nigaud McCall, il l'avait lâché à de nombreuses reprises et pourtant Stiles ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

_ **A quoi penses-tu boucle d'or ?** Dit Jackson le sortant de ses pensées. Il tenait dans ses mains un plateau avec du café, du jus d'orange pressées, des muffins et petits gâteaux, une rose rouge dans un petit vase décorait le tout.

Isaac se mit à sourire devant le romantisme de Jackson.

_ **Je pensais à mon avenir, à NOTRE avenir**.

_ **J'imagine déjà tes cellules grises** **fonctionné** **à plein régime ! Qu'allons-nous faire au lycée ? Allons- nous nous cacher ? Etc. Je peux t'assurer que rien ne m'empêchera de t'embrasser en plein milieu du couloir** **bondé** **de trou du cul puant les hormones, et suintant le désir et la jalousie. Ni même de vouloir te prendre sur le carrelage froid des** **douches** **du vestiaire, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu me** **supplies** **d'arrêter et de te faire jouir, ni même de porter ton sac jusqu'en cours ou même porter ton plateau à la** **cafétéria** **. Tu es mon petit prin** **ce Isaac** **et je ferais en sorte que tout le monde le sache**.

Jackson posa le plateau sur la table basse du jardin, enleva son tee shirt et plongea dans la piscine. Il fit un demi-tour et se rapprocha d'Isaac qui était adossé au rebord de la piscine, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Quand il fut à deux centimètres de lui, il déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres.

_ **Je t'aime Isaac Lahey, j'ai été un gros con, un lourd, mais je sais qu'avec toi dans ma vie je peux …non, je vais changer, si tu restes avec moi.**

Isaac entoura son cou de ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il accrocha ses jambes autour des hanches de Jackson, frottant leurs deux érections naissantes.

Jackson en voulait plus, il voulait prendre son homme là tout de suite, lui faire connaître l'amour, le retourner et le prendre dans la piscine, il voulait le mordre pour montrer au reste du monde qu'Isaac Lahey était à LUI.

Leur ébat avait commençait dans la piscine puis ils avaient migres sur un transat qui n'avait pas supporté les coups de butoir de Jackson, égratignant la joue et le crane d'Isaac, ils avaient fini par faire l'amour langoureusement sur la pelouse.

Le bouclé avait bien hurlé le prénom de son compagnon, à deux reprises d'affilé, surtout quand Jackson avait touché le point érogène de son homme, hurlant son plaisir sous les coups de reins puissant de Jackson.

Quand la délivrance vint, Jackson s'effondra reput sur Isaac qui se remit doucement de sa première fois avec le seul et l'unique amour de sa vie.

Une fois reposés de leur ébat, Jackson le conduisit à la douche extérieur, pour qu'ils se nettoient. Sous la douche, ils parcoururent leur corps mutuel tout en se lavant, frôlant et touchant chaque partie comme si ils se découvraient mutuellement.

Jackson sécha Isaac avec douceur quand son téléphone portable se mit à sonner.

_ **Oui !** Jackson minaudait en voyant Isaac le dévorer des yeux alors qu'il se promenait à poils devant lui dans le jardin, encore mouillé.

Alors qu'il était au téléphone, il parla en silence à Isaac en lui faisant comprendre qu'ils allaient vite recommencer.

_ **Attend Stiles qu'est ce** …Jackson sentit son cœur battre irrégulièrement. Il regarda Isaac avec peur et tristesse.

Isaac ressentit les émotions de son amant et se mit à angoisser devant le visage changeant de Jackson.

_ **Ok je viens ouvrir la porte, et merci d'avoir attendu, j'arrive**.

Jackson raccrocha et resta deux minutes interdit. Il leva le visage vers Isaac et vint l'embrasser tendrement.

_ **Qu'est ce** …

_ **Attend mo** **i. S** **tiles et son père sont devant la maison, je vais les chercher**. Dit-il en s'habillant de son short et de son tee shirt, puis partit mais revint deux secondes plus tard avec un bas de jogging et un marcel gris qu'il lui tendit.

Isaac ne comprenait pas, il enfila les vêtements et laissa Jackson ouvrir à Stiles et au shérif. Il eut soudainement faim, l'exercice du matin, les émotions... ajoutez à cela que le soir d'avant il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger, il crevait la dalle.

Quand Jackson revint avec Stiles et son père, Isaac buvait son verre de jus d'orange, il pouvait sentir une odeur de compassion profonde et voir sur le visage une peine profonde se dégager d'eux. Il commença à avoir peur et même à paniquer. Que se passait-il pour que même le shérif vienne ? Allait-il devoir retourner en garde à vue ? Son père avait-il fait croire à une fugue ? Ca ne pouvait être que ça, son père, encore lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui gâche la vie ? S'il pouvait mourir celui-là, pensa-t-il.

_ **Mr Lahey, j'ai** ….

_ **Papa !** Stiles interrompit son père qui hocha de la tête, approuvant une question sourde. **Assieds-toi** **Isaac** **,** **je dois te dire quelque chose.**

Isaac obtempéra et s'installa sur le transat maudit, à ses côtés Jackson s'installa lui aussi et lui prit la main. John Stilisnki observa les trois jeunes et fut intrigué par la situation, que le jeune Lahey sorte avec le fils Whittemore le surprenait pas tant que ça vu qu'il avait surpris une discussion entre les deux jeunes avec Stiles. Il avait aussi appris que son fils sortait avec un homme mais il ne lui avait pas encore annoncé de vive voix. Il se mettrait à chercher quand cette histoire serait finie, mais ce qui l'intriguait fut le jeune Jackson faisant preuve d'affection en public et surtout devant le Shérif.

_ **Ecoute Isaac, ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile, tu vas devoir prendre sur toi et ne t'inquiète pas tout va s'arrang** **er. Derek cherche** **déjà une solution, on va trouver** …

_ **Si c'est mon père qui** **fait** **des siennes j'y suis pour rie** **n. Il** **est** **parti** **hier soir ivre mort et** ...

_ **Isaac ?** Jackson lui tourna le visage et lui fit fixer son regard dans le sien

_ **Quoi ?** demanda-t-il inquiet.

_ **Ton père … Il est … Il est mort cette nuit.** Lâcha Jackson après avoir hésité à la meilleure façon de la dire.

Isaac se déconnecta. Il ne comprit pas sur l'instant, mais tout se remit en place, son père était décédé, loin de lui d'être insensible à cette nouvelle, mais cela ne le choqua pas, il s'en doutait qu'un jour il allait payer pour toutes les atrocités qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de le punir un peu.

_ **Il est mort comment ?**

_ **Il a eu un accident de voiture**. Répondit simplement le shérif qui observait le jeune homme impassible à l'annonce.

Le shérif ne pouvait pas le blâmer, quand on savait ce qui était arrivé à la mère du jeune homme, et quand on ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'avait fait subir cet homme à son fils pendant des années.

Stiles lui avait expliqué ce matin, les années de maltraitances, les enfermements à répétitions dans un congélateur entouré de chaînes, les humiliations. On pouvait qu'imaginer la délivrance de ce gamin. Il lui vint une idée mais décida d'en parler plus tard à son fils.

Isaac laissa les larmes couler. Il pouvait faire passer ça pour des pleures de tristesse mais il savait que Stiles et Jackson comprendraient la signification de ses larmes, des larmes de joie et de délivrance.

OOOOOoOOOooOoO

 **Flash-Back** **.** **Le Jour** **d'avant, en soirée.**

Il est au bar, il a tellement bu qu'il n'est plus vraiment conscient de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Tout à coup un mec le bouscule, il se redresse et commence à l'insulter. Le type lui colle une droite magistrale qui l'envoie dans le décor. Un autre type s'approche et tabasse celui qui vient de le cogner !

Le père Lahey se relève et se met à cogner sur les deux hommes, qui ne se gênent pas pour lui rendre la pareille ! La bagarre devient de plus en plus violente jusqu'à ce que le patron du bar sorte son fusil et tire un coup en l'air, ce qui arrêta les trois hurluberlus. Le patron les sommes de sortir s'ils ne veulent pas se retrouver avec une balle dans leur fessier, et de venir régler leurs consommations le lendemain, car il savait où ils habitaient !

Le père d'Isaac décida d'obtempérer, en même temps il ne pouvait rien faire contre ce gros con alors que celui-ci était armé. Il se jura de revenir le lendemain, non pas pour payer ce qu'il devait mais pour se venger du gérant du bar, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, fois de Lahey ! Il sortit de l'établissement et se dirigea vers sa voiture en titubant, il chercha ses clefs, qu'il eut la plus grande peine à trouver tellement l'alcool lui brouillait les sens.

Une fois trouvées, il l'ouvrit dans des gestes tremblants et se mit derrière le volant, démarrant son véhicule rageusement. L'alcool n'avait en rien diminué la colère contre son fils, et la bagarre à laquelle il avait participé non plus. Il était dans un état d'ébriété et de rage hors du commun. Il sortit du parking et prit le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Son fils serait certainement rentré et il pourrait se défouler.

Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Isaac n'était plus là, et il avait beau avoir tourné dans la maison, il n'avait trouvé aucun indice de où il pouvait être. Il était donc reparti au bar pour "se calmer" et attendre un peu, histoire de trouver le déchet qui lui servait de fils en rentrant plus tard dans la nuit.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, ses mains tremblaient sous le coup de sa colère, et il ne voyait pas grand chose. Tout à coup, il s'aperçut que quelque chose coulait le long de sa joue droite, il leva la main pour la passer sur son visage, et quand il la regarda, il vit qu'elle était maculée de sang. Ces espèces de connards l'avaient sacrément amoché, mais il se vengerait, quitte à les tuer.

Entendant un klaxon, il releva les yeux pour regarder la route, il vit qu'il roulait sur la mauvaise file et qu'un camion arrivait en face de lui. Il mit un grand coup de volant pour l'éviter, mais ne put rediriger la voiture convenablement. Celle-ci se mit à partir un peu dans tous les sens sous le brusque coup de volant de son conducteur, et lorsqu'il reprit enfin le contrôle il ne put éviter l'arbre dans lequel il s'encastra.

Il avait foncé droit dans un saule pleureur sans s'en rendre compte, en pensant avoir repris le contrôle de sa voiture, la collision avait été inévitable et le choc monstrueusement violent, tout à la hauteur de la cruauté de cet homme. Il avait la tête sur le volant, regardant vers la gauche, les yeux vides mais grands ouverts, s'en était finit de lui, il avait expiré son dernier souffle. Le bourreau n'était plus !

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

OOOOOoOOOooOoO

Isaac s'endormit en larmes dans les bras de son amoureux, Jackson prit soin de ne pas le réveiller quand il le porta dans ses bras pour le mettre au lit, il le borda et l'embrassa sur le front puis redescendit au salon où se trouvaient ses deux invités.

_ **Puis je vous offrir un café ?**

_ **Ce** **n'est** **pas de refus, j'ai passé ma nuit sur place, ce n'est pas beau avoi** **r. M** **ême si je ne devrais pas dire ça, je pense qu'il** **méritait** **ce qui lui** **est arrivé. C** **et homme était un monstre, je ne suis pas un exemple de parentalité, j'ai souvent fais passer mon travail avant mon fils après le mort de ma femme, mais lui a tué sa femme** **à** **coups** **de** **marteau** **et** **n'a jamais pu être** **arrêté** **faute** **de preuves et d'indices** ….

_ **Attend papa, la mère d'Isaac est morte ?** Stiles était choqué par la nouvelle, le louveteau lui avait dit qu'elle était partie pendant son enfance sans donner de nouvelles depuis, alors qu'en fait son père l'avait assassinée.

_ **Bien sûr qu'elle est décédée, une trentaine de coups de** **marteau** **, je peux te dire que des fois j'en fais des cauchemars de cette enquêt** **e. O** **n avait des soupçons qu'on n'a jamais pu vérifier.**

Jackson écoutait religieusement, gardant les informations enregistrées dans sa caboche pour plus tard.

_ **Shérif ?** John se tourna vers Jackson et attendit que le jeune homme finisse sa pensée. **Hier soir le père de Isaac lui a dit qu'il n'était pas son fils, se peut-il qu'il ait** **toujours** **un père biologique ? S'il existe se pourrait-il qu'il l'accepte dans sa vie ? Et s'il n'existe pas,** **où** **va aller Isaac** **?** Jackson était plus qu'angoissé, il ne voulait pas qu'Isaac parte loin, et s'il le faisait il partirait avec lui, et il était bien sûr hors de question que son homme finisse dans un foyer pour adolescents livrés à eux même. Jackson en avait déjà visité un quand son père avait dû intervenir auprès d'un délinquant qui avait tabassé un jeune dans les douches communes avant de le violer et de le laisser pour mort en sang.

_ **Premièrement mon garçon, Barney Lahey était le père biologique de Isaa** **c. I** **l a toujours** **fabulé** **sur la** **soit-disant** **infidélité de sa femme alors qu'en** **fait** **c'est lui** **qui** **la trompait à tour de bras avec des** **prostituées** **femme et homme, n'importe tant** **qui pouvait se vider. Désolé de la formule. Ensuite** **en ce qui concerne** **l'endroit où il va aller** **, je t'aurais dit hier que cela ne te regardait en rien mais après ce que je viens de voir je vais te le dire** ….

_ **Attend papa, Derek** …

_ **Stiles, veux-tu bien arrêter avec Derek Hale, à croire que tu sors avec ce délinquant notoire, bien que tu vas me dire que ce n'était pas lui le meurtrier mais il est trop silencieux pour être honnêt** **e. Av** **ant-hier je l'ai vu dévorer les amygdales d'un jeune homm** **e q** **ui portait quasiment le même sweat rouge à capuche que toi** **et qu'il** **avait plaqué au mur d'un** **fast-food. H** **eureusement qu'ils se sont** **calmés,** **j'aurais était** **obligé** **de les arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur** **. D** **erek Hale est peut être majeur et responsable mais il ne sera pas** **autorisé à** …..Le cerveau de John se mit en route, la caféine faisait son effet et il se tourna vers son fils qui devint rouge cramoisi sous la gêne et la honte. **Oh mon dieu GENIM STILES STILISKI, toi, moi** **,** **discussion quand on sera rentré et tu peux d'ores et déjà envoyer un texto** **à** **Hale pour qu'il ramène ses fesses** **à** **la maison dans une heure et dem** **i. N** **ous allons avoir une longue, mais alors une très longue conversation tous les trois**. John se calma et se tourna vers Jackson **. En ce qui concerne Isaac, j'ai fait une demande auprès de ton père par fax, pour qu'il me confie la garde jusqu'à sa majorité.**

Stiles et Jackson étaient abasourdis par la nouvelle. Jackson qui était aux anges de garder son amour près de lui, se mit à sourire comme un gosse devant le portail de Disneyworld, Stiles quand à lui trépignait et s'imaginait déjà habiter avec son louveteau, le traiter comme un petit roi et faire plein de câlins devant la télé avec du popcorn devant Avengers ou X-Men.

_ **Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai une discussion à voir avec mon fils et mon futur gendre qui va aller en prison pour détournement de mineur** …

_ **Quoi ? Papa … C'est** ….

_ **Humour Stiles humour comme si je pouvais t'interdire quoi que ce soit et surtout faire une chose pareil, par contre** **s'il te fait du mal, il va direct en taule** …

Les Stilinski finirent par sortir de la maison, laissant Jackson seul devant l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, écoutant les battements régulier du cœur de son amour. Il soupira en se disant que peut-être il allait avoir la chance de vivre ce que les personnages des films d'amour jouaient, vivre une grande histoire d'amour. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son père, entra et s'installa dans le grand fauteuil en cuir.

Il ouvrit un des tiroirs et en sortit un billet d'avion, Boston - Londres. Il le regarda et le déchira en petits morceaux.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'enterrement de Barney Lahey eut lieu, très peu de personnes étaient venues pour l'homme mais beaucoup était présent pour son fils. Il avait envie de partir de là, de brûler son cercueil et de faire un feu de joie. Même le soleil pointa son nez, montrant sa joie et son éclat en ce jour de délivrance.

Jackson n'avait sous aucun prétexte lâcher son homme. La meute avait plutôt bien accueilli la nouvelle. Seul Scott s'était un peu moqué de leur couple plutôt étrange et s'était fait rembarré pas Stiles. Erica et Boyd était heureux pour leur frère de meute et la sauvageonne avait menacé Jackson des pires sévices s'il faisait le moindre mal à son petit frère. Lydia quand à elle était très heureuse pour son ex, qu'il ait pu trouver enfin le véritable amour. Danny avait soutenu son meilleur ami de sa présence et puis il aimait bien le petit Lahey. Il est vrai qu'à côté de Danny tout le monde avait l'air petit.

John avait acquis entre temps la garde d'Isaac. Jackson avait appelé ses parents pour leurs expliquer TOUTE la situation, ce qu'ils avaient bien pris d'ailleurs, son père un peu sur la réserve au début a vite compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un plan d'un soir sous les arguments de son fils et avait accepté la proposition du shérif.

Isaac eut la surprise de recevoir un héritage assez conséquent, résultat des placements de sa mère et de son assurance vie, dont il apprit l'origine de la disparition, ce qui valut une crise de larmes plus conséquente et une envie de cramer son père déjà décédé, et de l'assurance vie que son père avait fait à son nom.

OOOOOoOOOooOoO

Isaac était dans sa chambre située à quelques mètres de celle de Stiles. Celui-ci était parti voir son Sourwolf, mais surtout pour laisser deux amoureux tranquilles. Il était allongé nu sur le torse de Jackson qui lui caressait les cheveux, tentant de reprendre leur souffle après leurs ébats passionnés.

_ **Dis Jack ?**

_ **Hum !**

_ **Ça te** **dirait de partir à** **Londres pour les grandes vacances ?**

Jackson gigota mal à l'aise, c'est là qu'il devait partir avant le sauvetage de son amour.

_ **Euh si tu veux, mais je te signale quand même qu'on est mineur malgré tout, on nous** …

_ **Je me suis arrang** **é.** **Stiles et Derek** **viennent** **avec nous enfin on part avec eu** **x.** _« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on part à quatre qu'on va tout faire à quatre_ **. ». Lui avait dit S** tiles en lui faisant un clin d'œil »

_ **Hum je suis sûr que l'on va** **s'amuser**. Jackson retourna Isaac et se retrouva au-dessus de lui les bras tendus à chaque extrémité de sa tête. Il descendit et l'embrassa, leurs corps nus se frôlaient, se caressaient. Leurs érections ne mirent pas très longtemps à revenir, et Jackson écarta en douceur les jambes de son amant avec ses genoux et s'installa entre ses cuisses. Il se mouva en ondulant du bassin et Isaac accrocha ses jambes autour de sa taille et se mit à gémir bruyamment.

_ **Heureusement…. Que ….humm…..que …. Personne n'est** **là** **…ce so…ir.**

_ **Ce soir tu vas crier mon nom, je peux te le promettre.**

_ **Je t'aime Jackson Whittemore, now and never.**

_ **Je t'aime Isaac Lahey, now and never.**

Alors ? Verdict ?


End file.
